I wish I could tell you
by sexyredrubies
Summary: what if Ginny likes Harry,Harry likes Hermione,Ron likes Hermione,but Hermione doesn't like anyone? This is a romance comedy! R&R!


summary: Romance comedy! what if Ginny likes Harry,Harry likes Hermione,Ron likes Hermione,but Hermione doesn't like anyone? how will this turn out? bad summary, I know. R&R!

DIscLAimER: don't own any of the characters! just the plot!

CHAPTER 1

**September 3  
Hi, I'm Ginny (Ginevra) MarieWeasley. I'm fourteen years old. I have long red hair, blue eyes, and I have six older brothers. Most unfortunately, I am the youngest out of ALL of them. That sucks, but some of them are cool. Like Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. I don't really like Ron that much, cause he's mean to me and excludes me from Harry and Hermione sometimes. I like Hermione because she's very nice and pretty and is REALLY smart. She's the top witch of her year, and she's not even a half blood! She's actually muggle-born. I like Harry because...well,actually, there are a lot of reasons why I like Harry. I like him so much, that I am actually in love with him.  
I've liked him ever since I first saw him, when Harry asked Mum how to get onto the platform. He actually saved my life in second year when I was possessed by you-know-who. And that was then I realized that I really DO love him. Sorry if I'm being too mushy, but it's the truth. Harry is THE ONE. There's someone for everybody out there, I'm sure, but Harry...I mean, I've liked Harry for a longggg time. How could he NOT have noticed? I even sent him get well cards and even a VALENTINES card! I've blushed around him, too. But why doesn't he see? It drives me CRAZY.  
Sigh well I'd better turn the lights out. Hermione just came into our dorm to announce lights off. Later! -Ginny**

**September 3rd  
This year I've decided to start a journal.I always have the most interesting years and I've decided that I don't want to forget any of them, so I've decided to try and write in it every day. This is my sixth year, so I don't know if I'll have time with homework and all. But oh well!  
This year Hermione looks so beautiful! She's gorgeous. She has wavy elegant hair instead of curls. She's so beautiful, that I think I'm already starting to like her in that way.I know it sounds crazy because she's my best friend, and we've always been very platonic friends. But nobody can really help who they fall in love with. Last year I was in love with Cho, and we actually went out on a date.  
But we've had some rough times, mostly envolving Cedric, of course. I don't know why Cho still wants to talk about him, when I've told her lots of times thatI DON'T. I don't care, though. Cho isn't attractive to me anymore.  
Night,  
Harry**

September 3rd  
Hi! Wow, it's so good to be back here again! Everyone was staring at me for some reason. Yes,I know, I've changed my hair a bit, but is it really THAT different? am I really that beautiful? Whatever. Beautyness isn't the most important thing here. The most important thing is that I pass sixth year (which I probably will of course) and make head girl next year! It would be sogreat if Imade head girl!  
Harry's been acting funny around me since September 1 when we arrived here. I wonder why? We've always been really good friends, he's never really acted quite like THIS before. I wonder what's up with him? I'll ask him tomorrow. I'd better announce lights o ut now. Goodnight!  
-Hermione

September 3rd  
Hi, I'm Ron Weasley. I've never kept a journal but I've decided to this year because it's year 6 and I don't want to forget this year, so I'll write it down in here to read over when I graduate or something. Today we had potions (bunch of bull shit), charms, history of magic (also a bunch of bull shit), and transfiguration (which is actually sort of interesting).  
I'm not the best at journal writing so forgive me if I only write a few scentences.  
I also should mention it's good to be back and it's awesome seeing my mates (Harry and Hermione, and the other Gryffindor guys). Hermione is hot this year! Her hair isn't bushy, now it's wavy and shiny. Something I'd never thought I'd see!  
Bye,  
Ron

A/N: before you flame, don't worry I am NOT turning Hermione into a "Mary Sue"!  
ReViEw! ThAnKs!


End file.
